


the best of me (a high school oneshot series)

by tiedyedragon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two angsty kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyedragon/pseuds/tiedyedragon
Summary: Nicole can't wait to spend her entire senoir year with her girlfriend by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so in this waves is supposed to be 17 and nic's 18 and so is wynonna. also i rly liked writing high school wayhaught so i think this might become like a oneshot high school au kinda thingy. oh also its kinda mildly not rly inspired by skeleton by the front bottoms so here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUyKAXHosQ4

“ _Two and half months_ ”, Nicole Haught thinks to herself. Ten weeks since she had seen her beautiful girlfriend before she had gone off to be a camp counselor half a country away. Nicole currently stood outside of the gate at the airport, next to Wynonna Earp, while nervously fidgeting with one of the pins on her worn jean jacket, waiting for her girlfriend to get off the plane.

“Holy shit, I think I see her!” Wynonna shouted, jumping up to see over the heads of the other people on the plane. “Yeah, yeah Haughtstuff it’s her, it’s actually her!” Wynonna said repeatedly hitting Nicole on the arm.

Suddenly, there she was. Waverly Earp, slightly tired and tanned, but still beautiful as ever. She ran through the airport, and jumped into Nicole’s arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. Nicole stumbled backwards. The weight of Waverly’s giant, blue backpack, had thrown Nicole off. Nevertheless, Waverly buried her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck.

“It’s you, Waves. It’s really you.” Nicole whispered to Waverly. “God, I missed you so fucking much baby”.

“Hi Nic.” Waverly said, properly looking into her girlfriend’s eyes for the first time in months. Waverly gazed at her girlfriend with soft, loving eyes, and leaned in to kiss Nicole, hard on the mouth.

“Hey! Lovebirds break it up! Jesus, you two make The Notebook look bleak.” Wynonna said, looking at her younger sister with a smirk.

“Hi ‘Nonna.” Waverly said with a grin, untangling herself from Nicole’s arms and running over to hug her sister, wobbling slightly under the weight of her heavy backpack.

“ _She’s here. Holy shit, she’s actually here._ ” Nicole thought to herself, watching her hug and laugh with Wynonna. Nicole thought of the endless summer nights she had spent, wishing she could be with Waverly, instead of smoking a joint out of her bedroom window, wondering what her girlfriend was doing.

It was selfish, Nicole knew it was. Waverly loved going to camp in the summer, and Nicole could never take that away from her, but she had just missed her so goddamn much. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest now that Waverly was home.

Waverly turned back to Nicole, and she finally got a good look at her girlfriend.

Waverly had her hair in an intricate fishtail braid, and was wearing short, cut-off jeans, her Birkenstocks, Nicole’s Pink Floyd t-shirt, and the biggest, most lovestruck smile Nicole had ever seen. To someone else, Waverly may have seemed worn and tired after her long flight back to Purgatory, but to Nicole she was an absolute vision, and always had been.

Nicole had first met Waverly when she started at Purgatory High in her Sophomore year. Nicole quickly became friends with Wynonna, and thus Nicole began an infatuation with the youngest Earp, who at the time was dating Champ Hardy, Purgatory’s local douche bag. Nicole waited patiently, and when Waverly finally broke up with Champ, Nicole made her move, at the end of her Sophomore year. Nicole had always loved Waverly, but actually being with her was a completely different experience. Everyday Nicole spent with Waverly Earp was like the best day of her life, made all of the crazy around her seem not as insane. Waverly kept Nicole grounded, and safe, made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world, because she truly was.

“Are you ready to go Nic?” Nicole heard Waverly ask her, while she took hold of Nicole’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Mhm.” Nicole responded, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend. “God Waves, I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“Get used to it baby. We’ve got a whole month together until school starts.” Waverly grinned, while beginning to walk out of the airport, Wynonna on one side and Nicole on the other.


	2. have i told you lately that i love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's got a surprise for her Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k here's chapter 2 ig this is gonna be high school wayhaught oneshots tho so um
> 
> oh also i changed my mind and they're all going into senior year, even tho waves is youngers shes just a smarty so

Nicole thanked some lesbian mesiah above for the fact that her mom happened to be on a business trip the exact day that her girlfriend came home, as she gazed down at her Waverly who was currently laying directly on top of her, on her bed, snoring softly. Nicole brought her hand up to Waverly’s soft hazel colored hair, gently running her fingers through Waverly’s curls, which had been let down from her braid since getting home.

 

Nicole would also have to remember to thank Wynonna for _finally_ leaving the two girls alone, claiming that she was going to a movie with her girlfriend, Mercedes Gardner. Nicole knew this was untrue, and that Wynonna was just sick of seeing Nicole and Waverly making googly eyes at each other in the back of her truck and decided to drop them off at Nicole’s house, which Nicole was perfectly fine with.

 

Nicole was wondering what the hell Wynonna was even doing, and didn’t notice that Waverly had finally stirred from her deep sleep, and was groggily blinking up at Nicole through her lashes, mumbling something that shook Nicole from her thoughts.

 

“Hm, hi baby. What’d you say?” Nicole asked, taking her hand out of Waverly’s hair to plant a kiss on Waverly’s palm, before lacing their fingers together.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Waverly said sleepily, bringing her other hand to trace over Nicole’s collarbone, stopping at the small tattoo she had of a rose at the place where her shoulder met her clavicle.

 

“How’d you know I was thinking about something, hm?” Nicole asked playfully, while gently rubbing her fingertips over Waverly’s exposed hip, stopping where she knew Waverly had the same exact rose tattoo.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just notice that you get this little crinkle, right here, when you’re thinking about something.” Waverly said, smoothing her fingertips over the spot right in between Nicole’s eyebrow that she was talking about. “Oh, and this super adorable little pout.” Waverly continued, gently kissing her girlfriend, first on the nose, then the chin, and finally the lips, giggling quietly to herself.

 

God, Nicole had missed this. Had missed waking up with her girlfriend wrapped in her arms. Missed being able to reach out and kiss Waverly whenever she wanted. Missed her girlfriends gorgeous smile and laugh and those gorgeous dimples that showed whenever she looked up at Nicole. Had missed Waverly’s angelic voice and breathtakingly gorgeous body. And now, she had it all back and it was completely overwhelming. The complete and utter lovestruck state that Nicole found herself in reminded her of when she and Waverly had first started dating. It was like Nicole couldn’t even believe Waverly was home. She felt an all consuming type of love for the girl who was currently laid out on her bed, gently tracing circles across Nicole’s stomach.

 

“God, Waves, I can't believe your really here, like you’re actually in my bed, right in front of me.” Nicole breathed out, for what felt like (and probably was) the thousandth time.

 

“I’m glad I’m back in your arms baby, but do you really wanna spend all day in bed?” Waverly quiped, though to be honest, she really did just want to stay in bed, and was sure Nicole did as well.

 

“I kinda do, yeah.” Nicole laughed, while sitting up and pulling Waverly into her lap. “But, I do have a little surprise for you.” Nicole said, tracing designs across Waverly’s lower back, completely encaptivated by the way that Waverly’s entire body was glowing under the warm sun coming through Nicole’s open window.

 

“Oh, you do?” Waverly asked, excitedly, wondering what her girlfriend had planned for her.

 

“Mhm,” Nicole continued. “It involves you and me, not a single person around, at the Lake for as long as you want.” she said, grinning down at Waverly, who was looking at her with a lovestruck smile and bright eyes.

 

The Lake was the party spot for Purgatory High kids, where they had parties almost every weekend, especially during the summer. However, for Waverly and Nicole, it was more than just a place to get wasted and almost fall into the lake, it was where they had had their first kiss.

 

It had been in the begining of their junior year, and Wynonna was throwing yet another killer party at the Lake. Nicole had felt a lot of tension between her and Waverly after she had broken up with Champ and finally decided to kiss the girl she had been pining after for over a year. God, that moment when she finally leaned in to kiss Waverly was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Waverly was her light, and she made her the happiest person in the entire world, with just a smile.

 

“Baby, I can't believe you'd do that for me.” Waverly said, leaning into Nicole’s embrace to hug her tightly, only to slide out of her lap and pull on Nicole’s Radiohead t-shirt, which was laying on the floor, where Nicole had discarded it earlier. The shirt was slightly big on Waverly and ended at the tops of her thighs. Nicole looked at Waverly as if she had never seen such an amazing, beautiful human in her entire life (probably because she hadn’t).

 

“C’mere.” Nicole mumbled, pulling Waverly towards her.

 

“Hm, we have like two hours until we have to be at the Lake.” Waverly said, pretending to look at a watch on her wrist.

 

“Oh, well then, what ever will we do with that time?” Nicole laughed, kissing Waverly on the mouth, and running her hands over the backs of Waverly’s thighs.

 

“Duh, Disney movie marathon!” Waverly squealed excitedly, before jumping up and running out of Nicole’s room, making a beeline for the kitchen so she could get snacks.

 

Nicole just shook her head, laughing, and threw on an old t-shirt to follow the love of her life downstairs.


End file.
